Pneumatic springs of this type are used for example in combination with shock absorbers for suspension and damping in mobile vehicles, such as omnibuses.
To provide a compact structural unit, EP 0 905 406 B1 discloses a pneumatic spring with integrated damper in which the damper is completely integrated in the pneumatic spring, such that there is no contact between the damper and the ambient air in order to protect the damper from dirt and that the air in the pneumatic spring flows around the damper in a controlled way so as to cool it. Since when the air in the pneumatic spring is compressed it is also heated, the damper can only be cooled to an inadequate extent.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic spring with a damper, which is a compact structural unit and in which the damper is cooled sufficiently.